Batman Karaoke: Continued!
by teenagejustice
Summary: A continuation of Lin36bffbecca's story "Batman Karaoke". The Bat family is held hostage by me and sings karaoke. Rated T purely for naughty words and future songs
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs. The only thing I own is myself.**_

_**A/N: So this is a continuation of Lin36bffbecca's story "Batman Karaoke", which is very funny in my opinion! Credit for this idea goes totally to her. This story will be done in the same style as it was before. Only change is that I'm not dropping the girls in just yet. Anyway, let's rock and roll!**_

* * *

**Me: Hey guys miss me?**

**Damian: F*** off.**

**Dick: Damian mind your language.**

**Damian: You f*** off too, Grayson.**

**Me: Okay, let's all take a step back here! Let's see, Bruce you're turn.**

**Bruce: Why am I doing this?**

Papparazzi by Lady Gaga

We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out

Got my flash on, it's true

Need that picture of you

It so magical, we'd be so fantastical

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous

Not sure what it means

But this photo of us it don't have a

price

Ready for those flashing light

'Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me

Papa, paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be

Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me

Papa, paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show

Velvet ropes and guitars

Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets

Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn

My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry

It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie

Cause you know that baby, I

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me

Papa, paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be

Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me

Papa, paparazzi

Real good, we dance in the studio

Snap, snap to that shit on the radio

Don't stop for anyone

We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you

until you love me

Papa, paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be

Your papa, paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me

Papa, paparazzi

**Me: Wowzers Brucie.**

**Bruce: Don't call me that.**

**Me: But I like it. *pouts for a second***

**Damian: Oh stop whining you little-**

**Dick: We are not hearing the end of that sentence!**

**Me: Whatever. Jason you're up.**

**Jason: *sarcastically* Great.**

Bleed Red by Ronnie Dunn

Let's say we're sorry 'fore it's too late

Give forgiveness a chance

Turn the anger into water

Let it slip through our hands

We all bleed red, we all taste rain

All fall down, lose our way

We all say words we regret

We all cry tears, we all bleed red

If we're fighting, we're both losing

We're just wasting our time

Because my scars, they are your scars

And your world is mine

You and I, we all bleed red, we all taste rain

All fall down, lose our way

We all say words we regret

We all cry tears, we all bleed red

Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak

Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep

We live this life breath to breath

We're all the same, we all bleed red

Let's say we're sorry 'fore it's too late

We all bleed red, all taste rain

All fall down, lose our way

We all say words we regret

We all cry tears, all bleed red

Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak

Sometimes we're hurt, it cuts deep

We live this life breath to breath

We're all the same, we all bleed red

**Tim: Wow. Got some emotions pent up there, Jay?**

**Jason: Shut up.**

**Me: Okay moving on, Damian, you're up.**

**Damian: If it is Kesha again I refuse.**

**Me: Nope, it's not Kesha it's… oh God.**

**Dick: What?**

**Me: Damian I pity you.**

Lollipop by MIKA

Spoken: Hey, what's the big idea?

Yo, Mika

Singing: I said, sucking too hard on your lollipop

Hey, love's gonna get you down

I said, sucking too hard on your lollipop

Hey, love's gonna get you down

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Or love's gonna get you down

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Or love's gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Or love's gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Or love's gonna get you down

I went walking in with my mama one day

When she warned me what people say

Live your life until love is found

'Cause love's gonna get you down

Take a look at the girl next door

She's a player and a down right bore

Jesus loves her, she wants more

Oh, bad girls get you down

Singing, sucking too hard on your lollipop

Or love's gonna get you down

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Or love's gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Or love's gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Or love's gonna get you down

Mama told me what I should know

Too much candy gonna rot your soul

If she loves you, let her go

'Cause love only gets you down

Take a look at the boy like me

Never stood on my own two feet

Now I'm blue, as I can be

Oh, love couldn't get me down

Singing, sucking too hard on your lollipop

Or love's gonna get you down

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Or love's gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Or love's gonna get you down

Say love, say love

Or love's gonna get you down

I went walking with my mama one day

When she warned me what people say

Live your life until love is found

Or love's gonna get you down

Singing, sucking too hard on your lollipop

Or love's gonna get you down

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Or love's gonna get you down

Say love

(Say love)

Say love

(Say love)

Or love's gonna get you down

Say love

(Say love)

Say love

(Say love)

Or love's gonna get you down

Mama told me what I should know

Too much candy gonna rot your soul

If she loves you, let her go

'Cause love only gets you down

Whoa, oh, whoa, oh

Whoa, oh, lollipop

Whoa, oh, whoa, oh

Whoa, oh, lollipop

Sucking too hard on your lollipop

Or love's gonna get you down

Say, sucking too hard on your lollipop

Hey, love's gonna get you down

(Lollipop)

**Me: Argh!**

**Jason: Are you having a spaz attack or something?**

**Me: No! I HATE that song! It's too annoying.**

**Damian: Stop complaining, you brat.**

**Jason: *whispered to Tim* Like he's one to talk.**

**Me: Well, let's keep going. Jason, Dick, you're singing together.**

**Jason: I'm jumping for joy.**

**Dick: What are we doing?**

Run Devil Run by Kesha

Dick: I always knew you were a bad boy

I used to think that it was cool

You took me down just like a Rob Roy

But now I'm coming after you

Jason: Run devil, run run, devil run run

Run devil devil run run

Dick: I never knew about your red horns

I never saw your evil scars

You used to be what I would live for

But then you went and stabbed my heart

Jason: The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar

So watch your back cuz I wanna steal your car

Dick: You better run, run, run, run, run

Jason: Cause there's gonna be some hell tonight

Dick: You better run, run, run, run, run

Jason: And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey

Both: I wish I'd known right from the start that I was dancing with the dark

You better run, run, run, run, run

Devil run run devil run run

Run devil devil run run

Jason: Now that you're living with the vampires

You better get yourself a gun ***pulls out one of his guns***

I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir

I'll string you up to have some fun

Dick: Run devil, run run devil run run

Run devil devil run run

Jason: You better run, run, run, run, run

Dick: Cause there's gonna be some hell tonight

Jason: You better run, run, run, run, run

Dick: And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey

Both: I wish I'd known right from the start

that I was dancing with the dark

You better run, run, run, run, run

Run devil, run run devil run run

Run devil devil run run

Dick: I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk

I'm firing the cannon, your gonna get sunk

Jason: You better sail off to the seven seas

There's not enough room for you and for me

once again if you would please,

"There's not enough room for you and for me"

Dick: You better run, run, run, run, run

Jason: Cause there's gonna be some hell tonight

Dick: You better run, run, run, run, run

Jason: And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey

I wish I'd known right from the start

that I was dancing with the dark

Both: You better run, run, run, run, run

Run devil run run devil run run

Run devil devil run run

**Jason: *whispering to Dick* Bet you that one was about the little Demon.**

**Dick: *frowns and whispers* That's not very nice.**

**Jason: Do I look like I give a sh**?**

**Me: Well if you two are done with your little pow-wow, Timmy, it's your turn.**

**Tim: God save me.**

S.O.S by Rihanna

La la la, la la la, la la la la la, oh

(You know, I've never felt like this before)

Oh oh

La la la, la la la, la la la la la, oh

(This feeling's like so real)

Oh oh

I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up

And I'm aggressive, just one thought ain't close enough

You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue

Cause every moment gone you know I miss you

I'm the question and you're of course the answer

Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer

You make me shaken, I'm, never mistaken

But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help

S-O-S, please someone help me

It's not healthy for me to feel this

Y-O-U are making this hard

I can't take it, see it don't feel right

S-O-S, please someone help me

It's not healthy for me to feel this

Y-O-U are making this hard

You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it

I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me

Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity

Yes, it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity

My tummy's up in knots and when I see ya it gets so hot

My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock

Take me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right

Take me I'ma put desire up in your arms tonight

I'm out with you ya got me he's over heels

Boy you got me hanging on the way you make me feel

S-O-S, please someone help me

It's not healthy for me to feel this

Y-O-U are making this hard

You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me

Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Boy, you know you got me feeling open

And boy, your love's enough with words unspoken

I said boy! I'm telling you, you got me open

I don't know what to do, it's true

I'm going crazy over you, I'm begging

S-O-S, please someone help me

It's not healthy for me to feel this

Y-O-U are making this hard

You got me tossing and turning can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me

Cause you on my mind has got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me

Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

La la la, la la la, la la la la la, oh

Oh oh

La la la, la la la, la la la la la, oh

Oh oh

**Me: Yay! That was great!**

**Dick: Nice job Timmy. *ruffles Tim's hair***

**Tim: Aw Dick! *straightens hair back out.**

**Me: Okay that's all for now everyone! Please be sure to review and please leave some song suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Sorry it's been so long, but I was having trouble finding the perfect song for Jason. I need some more song requests, though, so if you have any ideas at all, please leave them in a review.

And, just a quick shoutout, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories! IT is so encouraging to me to see that you guys enjoy these!

* * *

**Me: Yeah, let's have some singing!**

**Tim: Let's not and say we did.**

**Me: Aw Timmy, you're no fun.**

**Damian: Drake is never amusing. He is an annoying prat.**

**Tim: *whispering to Jason* Look who's talking.**

**Jason: *snickering* The king prat his f****** self.**

**Me: Excuse me, but if you two are done flirting-**

**Tim & Jason: WHAT!**

**Me: -then maybe we can move on. Tim, you're singing.**

**Tim: Let's get it over with.**

Hey, Soul Sister by Train

Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brain

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you blow my mind

Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in every single dream I dream

I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided

Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection, we can't deny

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way you can cut a rug

Watching you is the only drug I need

So gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see I can be myself now finally

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you being with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

**Me: YAHOO!**

**Jason: What the f***?**

**Me: Sorry. Calming down. *takes a deep breath* Yeah that's not happening.**

**Bruce: I know that I'm going to regret saying this, but can the next person please just sing?**

**Me: What a great idea! Bruce, get up there!**

**Bruce: I knew I would regret saying that.**

Mr. Policeman by Brad Paisley

Well hey, hey Mr. Policeman

Bet I can drive faster'n you can

C'mon hoss lets have some fun

Go on shoot me with a radar gun

You look bored and I sure am

Catch me if you can

Hey hey Mr. policeman

I got a 75 firebird trans am

With a 455 up under the hood

Me and my brother got it running good

Wake up behind them ol' RayBans

Catch me if you can

Go on turn on your blue lights (so pretty!)

You know you want to I just flew by

I can see you peelin' out

Hows my dust taste in your mouth?

C'mon smokey its time to race

Lets have us a high speed chase

Well hey hey Mr. policeman

Chopper in the air and a couple of swat vans

That's not fair they're blocking the

road

Now where am I supposed to go?

Time to use my backup plan

Catch me if you can

Hey hey Mr. policeman

Bet I can run faster'n you can

With your big pot belly

And your cowboy boots,

100 bucks says you won't shoot

I know these woods like the back of my hand

Come on catch me if you can

Go on turn on your spotlight (so shiny!)

I got running shoes and I'm younger than you

And I got all night

There's no way you're keeping up with me

Just go on back to the Krispy Kreme

If you wanna quit I understand

Catch me if you can

Hey hey Mr. policeman

I said hey hey Mr. policeman

I'm in the jail house now

I'm in the jail house now

They told me once or twice

Son, please respect my authority

I'm in the jail house now

**Me: Never knew you were such a bad boy, Brucie!**

**Bruce: I told not to call me that.**

**Me: I know. I ignored you.**

**Jason: *to Tim* Hadn't f***** noticed.**

**Me: Ehem. Both of you. Mouths. Shut. Now. Damian, you're up.**

**Damian: This is ridiculous.**

Take It Off by Ke$ha

There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around

It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all

When the dark of the night

Comes around that's the time

That the animal comes alive

Looking for something wild

N-now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am

Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag

Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'

But tonight, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a

There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around

It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all

And they turn me on, when they take it off

When they take it off, everybody take it off

There's a place I know if you're looking for a show

Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor

And they turn me on, when they take it off

When they take it off, everybody take it off

Lose your mind, lose it now

Lose your clothes in the crowd

We're delirious, tear it down

'Til the sun comes back around

Now we're getting so smashed knocking over trash cans

E'erbody breaking bottles it's a filthy hot mess

Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated driver

So I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a

There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around

It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all

And they turn me on, when they take it off

When they take it off, everybody take it off

There's a place I know if you're looking for a show

Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor

And they turn me on, when they take it off

When they take it off, everybody take it off

Oh, oh, oh

Everybody take it off

Oh, oh, oh

Everybody take it off

Right now, take it off

Right now, take it off

Right now, take it off

Oh

Right now, take it off

Right now, take it off

Right now, take it off

Everybody take it off

There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around

It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all

And they turn me on, when they take it off

When they take it off, everybody take it off

There's a place I know if you're looking for a show

Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor

And they turn me on, when they take it off

When they take it off, everybody take it off

**Damian: That was demoralizing.**

**Me: Oh stop it with the fancy talk, Mr. Pratty.**

**Jason: *to Dick* I'm starting to like her.**

**Me: That's it! Jason, get your a** up there!**

**Jason: *to Dick again* I take it back.**

Like You by Evanecence

Stay low

Soft, dark, and dreamless

Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness

I hate me

For breathing without you

I don't want to feel anymore for you

Grieving for you

I'm not grieving for you

Nothing real love can't undo

And though I may have lost my way

All paths lead straight to you

I long to be like you

Lie cold in the ground like you

Halo

Blinding wall between us

Melt away and leave us alone again

The humming, haunted somewhere out there

I believe our love can see us through in death

I long to be like you

Lie cold in the ground like you

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you

I'm coming for you

You're not alone

No matter what they told you, you're not alone

I'll be right beside you forevermore

I long to be like you

Lie cold in the ground like you did

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you

And as we lay in silent bliss

I know you remember me

I long to be like you

Lie cold in the ground like you

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you

I'm coming for you

**Jason: Don't. Speak. About. The song.**

**Me: I wasn't going to. I just…**

**Dick: Didn't know you could get that high, Jay.**

**Me: What he said.**

**Damian: If you ask me it is demasculinating.**

**Me: Well no one asked you.**

**Damian: *huffs indignantly* B******

**Bruce: Damian watch your language.**

**Me: Okay, we have a request for Dickie-bird!**

S&M by Rihanna _requested by Stevie.x_

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on

Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

Na na na na na

Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)

There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)

The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me

oh, you turn me on

It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah

I like it-like it

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whips excite me

Na na na

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it (Na na na)

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

Come on, come on, come on

I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

S-S-S & M-M-M

**Dick: Why do I get all the songs about sex?**

**Me: I don't know. Jason's my dreamboat.**

**Jason: What?**

**Me: Uh, nothing! Anyway, please review! Bye for now!**


End file.
